It is well known that a plurality of existing access control systems are that the card information and fingerprint information and so on are transmitted to the access control system in the way of authorization information such as the IC card, password or fingerprint and so on, and the software judges whether the person who makes a request for entering is legal by comparison. That means only the legal user who has the above authorization information can pass the authentication of the access control system to enter the building.
When other users who do not have the authorization information visit the legal user and this legal user is not in the house to be unable to open the door for this visitor, this visitor is only able to be refused entering or follow other legal users to enter the building, which brings great convenience for users using this system.
Besides, the existing access control system requires much wiring before installation, which invests more cost, and the access control system is unable to be used once the IC card is damaged or lost.